Dweeb
by aesirborn
Summary: Nerd!Blaine and Cheerio!Kurt AU. Kurt's failing math, and if he doesn't get the grade up Sue has to kick him off the Cheerios. Enter, Kurt's nerdy, freshman tutor, Blaine. Takes place in 1x07.


**A/N: This story takes place starting around episode 1x07 - Throwdown, where Mr. Shue actually got** **of Cheerios kicked off for bad grades- though I modeled the system after my school's where you get some time to better your grades before being kicked straight off. This story is totally AU. I also mapped out all the dates for 2009- so yay accurarcy! Even though I have no idea when 1x07 came out x)**

* * *

><p><em>Dweeb<em>

_October 30st, Morning Break – Sue's Office_

Kurt entered Sue's office after receiving his summons expecting more praise for his ever immaculate performance. However, when he entered the office and sat on the chair there, with the ever creepy stain on it that vaguely resembled someone's ass, he was met with an ultimatum.

"Lady, if you don't dig that math grade out of the hole, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out of the Cheerios." Sue said in her regular collected voice, as Kurt gasped quickly.

"What? Me? Why! The only reason you ever kick anyone out on the excuse of grades is if they suck irredeemably, and both of us here _know _that I don't! Figgins can't make you kick people out based on grades! You took care of that problem!"

"Its that damned glee club Lady, and butt-chin has come to harass us, again. He's convinced Figgins that my Cheerios shall have to be based on academic eligibilty. And you, Lady, are on academic ineligibility because of that sorry excuse of a grade you have in math." Kurt didn't no what to say as Sue handed him a little blue form. "If you don't have a passing grade in math by December 3rd, I'm sorry Lady, but I'll have to kick you off the Cheerios."

"But, Coach Sylvester, how am I going to suddenly pass math? I don't understand a word Mrs. Bletheim says, she's a horrifying teacher!"

Sue remained calm through Kurt's outburst. "And with that, Lady, since I know you are usually a perfectly capable student, I have taken the liberty to getting you a tutor."

Kurt winced harder. Not only did he have to deal with a enraged father, he also had to take care of his reputation whilst being tutored by some nerd. "Who's my tutor?" He asked, trying to collect himself.

"Blaine Anderson." Sue said, picking up a pen from her desk and twirling it through her fingers as Kurt gaped.

"But Anderson's the male lead of the glee club! Why do you want him tutoring me? You hate all the kids in there except for the Cheerios, and with good reason!"

"Personally, I find Blaine Anderson to be one of the less irritable students in that club, not to mention he is currently maintaining the highest GPA in McKinley. Lets see him do something useful with that brainy noggin, shall we?"

"But, what will the other Cheerios thinking? I'm spending time with some _nerd_!" Kurt said dramatically, resisting the urge to rake his fingers down his neck for the effect.

"Not my problem." Sue said. "Now get the hell out of my office."

* * *

><p><em>November 1st, Lunch – The Library<em>

Kurt had told Sue to ask Blaine to meet him in the library today. Since most of the Cheerios avoided the library like the plague, he figured it would be a safe place to meet until he decided to divulge the details of his situation.

Blaine suddenly appeared from thin air and plopped down cheerily on the standard, plastic red chair grinning. Kurt analyzed him carefully, realizing the atrocity of Blaine's appearance- he'd never taken a hard look at the freshman before. Blaine had curly hair that was slicked back with a slightly horrifying amount of gel, and eyebrows that were weirdly triangular. He was wearing a red and white striped bowtie, reminiscent of a barber pole, along with a white button-up t-shirt and brown suspenders. Kurt tried to put the nerd's appearance to the back of his mind as a new thought came to mind. _Not only am I being tutored by possibly the biggest nerd in school, he is a freshie and has come to rub it in my face. And he wears suspenders. This is more humiliating than I thought._

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said, smiling as he brings slams some math books on table. Its a plain Geometry textbook, like his covered in a white bookcover.

"Where'd you get the textbooks?" Kurt asked curiously, turning up the eyebrow. Some of them weren't the standard, either- they were the older textbooks Mrs. Bletheim couldn't bare to throw out.

"Mrs. Bletheim loves me, so I can borrow them whenever I want. I'm pretty sure I'm the only art student she actually likes. She always calls my sister Rachel arrogant whenever I mention glee club when I go in too talk to her." Blaine says, opening the first book to the page Kurt is on. "So, what are you working on in class right now?"

If Blaine had a single rite to his name, Kurt decided over the next half hour, it was that he was a good teacher. That was fine by him- he could get a lousy dead end teaching job here and Kurt would never have to worry about him after high school.

* * *

><p><em>November 2-13th – Various Inconspicuous Locations and Times<em>

Over the next few days, Kurt learned to like Blaine a little more. Blaine was cute and over excitable, kind of like a puppy. He was surprisingly witty, and on the stray occasion Kurt went to Blaine's to study, as he felt there was nowhere else to go, Blaine dressing down was surprisingly acceptable, as he leaned towards sweaters and black slacks.

Blaine managed to make Kurt smile, even in the middle of geometry homework. He had a funny way of saying things, and he would grin when Kurt would laugh, or even give him a shy half smile, looking up from the paper.

They would enjoy a quick, witty banter at the start and end of the study sessions, and Kurt seemed to regard Blaine as a friend then.

Blaine, however, would smile at Kurt in the hallways, and Kurt wouldn't even meet his eye. He had a ongoing rotation of linking arms with cheerios in the hallway, pretty tall girls, and until Kurt let off that he was indeed gay on the fourth, Blaine had settled into the fact that he was once again, crushing on an unobtainable straight guy. That's when Blaine had to deal with the fact that Kurt was handsome, hilarious, and actually gay, but totally out of his league.

Blaine always felt a little sad when Kurt would brush him off, and when he automatically turned down his invitation to sit with him at lunch. He figured Kurt was better, more secure in himself, to sit with him at lunch and show everyone they were indeed friends, but it was a cruel reminder that Kurt did indeed care about these petty things, looking good, his reputation- and Kurt wanted nothing to do with him on his perfectly clean social sheet.

On the thirteenth, Blaine was surprised to have Kurt accept his invitation to just hang out socially at his house on the fifteenth.

So Blaine waited in solid excitement for Saturday.

* * *

><p><em>November 15th – 2:30 PM, Blaine's Bedroom<em>

Kurt met Blaine's room with that strange, half smile he always gave Blaine. It was small but orderly, and didn't remind Kurt of his own room at all- this room was furnished in warm color, and mismatched things scattered about, as if Blaine had to get his furniture from thrift stores, even though the rest of this slightly extravagant house disproved that. He also seemed to have fixation on lamps. Before, he and Blaine had simply studied in the Anderson breakfast room. Kurt's own bedroom was in whites and creams, and all of his furnishings were perfectly matched. Both Kurt and Blaine's bedrooms were a laugh in the face to their financial situations.

Blaine was smiling, and he showed Kurt his guitar excitedly. It was slightly roughed up, but from wear and not abuse. It seemed rather old, and the first thing Blaine wanted too show off. Blaine struck it cheerfully, and Kurt had to smile broadly as he plucked a tune from the air. Kurt smiled, singing along to Blaine's "oohs" as Blaine kept playing his little odd, disjointed tune in the dead aired room.

"You have a good voice, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling and carefully placing the guitar back in his place. "You should try out for glee club. Exercise it a bit more." He said with a grin.

"Oh, no, my voice gets plenty of use. Coach realizes that Quinn's forgettable alto cannot suffice in comparison too my unique countertenor. Even if she ever makes it back on the squad." Kurt said. "Besides, my joining glee club throws my reputation out the window."

"Santana, and Brittany are in glee club." Blaine said, forcing his point on Kurt, before grabbing some of the potato chips in a bowl between them and tearing through them like a cannibal.

"They're... just, untouchable, okay! Sort of. Their stock in the rest of us is already falling." Kurt lied, because he knew their real purpose in the club. The other girls did hold them in high enough regard though, and they truly were a kind of untouchable force.

"Its okay, Kurt, don't get upset." Blaine said reasonably, brushing his hand against Kurt's shoulder reassuringly.

Kurt couldn't help but lean into the touch forgiving Blaine immediately. "It's alright." Kurt said. "I can just be... oversensitive, sometimes, I guess." Kurt said, looking Blaine in the eye intensely.

Blaine winged it, connecting their lips, and Kurt gasped beneath it. Kurt responded quickly, pressuring Blaine's lips and resting a soft hand in Blaine's hair, as Blaine's own hands chastely found his waist, pulling them just a bit closer. They broke apart, and all they could do was gasp softly, staring at each other with a soft blush on their cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>December 4th – 7:30 PM, Blaine's Room<em>

"Kurt, why won't you talk to me in the hall?" Blaine suddenly asked, crushing the previous conversation to dust. Kurt was silent. He couldn't say anything, and suddenly, he just felt trapped. "Why won't you change your relationship status on Facebook?" He asked, almost longingly.

"Blaine- not now-" Kurt tried to say.

"Stop it, Kurt!" Blaine yelled, throwing his hands in the air and facing away from Kurt on his bed. "I just can't deal with it anymore, okay?"

Kurt frowned deeply, reaching forward to put a reassuring hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shrugged it off. "Blaine, can we please talk about this—talk it out, please?"

"No—I don't want to talk it out, make a compromise in the sake of your reputation. Why are you so caught up in it anyways? Can't you see me? I'm plankton on the high school food chain—but you know what? I'm happier than you! All you do is worry about yourself; and I'm just happy-go-lucky Blaine and I can get away with anything! Nothing is any real threat to me! Why can't you be like that? Why can't you face our differences, and flaunt them? Why can't you show that confidence you always talk about?"

"Please, Blaine, I can change—" Kurt said, reaching out to touch him again.

"No, you don't have to, Kurt. You don't have to put in the effort. In fact, you don't even have to worry about changing your Facebook relationship status. Because you're single again. Fuck this relationship. It doesn't even feel real." Blaine said. "Please—just—get out of my house." Blaine said, pushing Kurt off.

"Blaine—can I at least tell you?" Kurt asked, staring at his exboyfriend in shock. "I'm passing math."

"Glad to know that's all I was too you. Some nerdy tutor." Blaine said, his voice still seething.

* * *

><p><em>December 8th – Between Classes, The Hallway<em>

Kurt had spent the entire weekend crying. He knew Blaine had broken up out of spite for the situation—not for him, but it still really hurt, and Kurt felt the urge too cry at most times. He had too hide his anguish on Monday, and though he already had formed his plan in his mind, he was too terrified to go through with it.

The next night, after grueling math homework without sweet Blaine to help him over the phone, and several incredibly cheesy mental pep talks, Kurt thought he could do this. He at least needed to try; to try and get Blaine back, even though he didn't deserve him. To try and be a better boyfriend, so he wouldn't feel so damn lost without him. Who knew Blaine could cast such a spell on him in five short weeks. It was a horrifying ache in his chest without Blaine around, and Kurt hated life in a way. Something was missing.

When Kurt saw Blaine it the hall, he knew it was the perfect chance. Loud, in public, where anyone could see anything that happened, and Kurt felt excited. Summing up all his courage, Kurt surged forward.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt yelled, and Blaine turned to him, frowning immediately at the sight of him.

"What do you want?" Blaine said icily, a demonic glint in his eye. Kurt froze back for just a second, his confidence surging through him.

"I'd like to apologize to you. For everything."

"Apologies are too late." Blaine said.

"Is this too late?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and kissing Blaine hard. Blaine broke them apart for just a moment, whispering two words. "No, it wasn't." And then Kurt let Blaine kiss him slow, in front of the entire population of the school. And only one thought crossed his mind.

Screw his reputation. Blaine was so worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! You read so far! Anyways, I slipped in meme's too four other past Klaine meme's in here- so everyone who finds them can give me a prompt, and I'll choose from those for my next Glee oneshot! :) Hope you enjoyed my story!  
><strong>


End file.
